zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Queen of Fairies
This article is about the character from ''The Wind Waker and Four Swords Adventures. For the character that appears in Link's Awakening DX and Oracle of Ages, see Fairy Queen. The Queen of Fairies is a recurring character in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. She has the appearance of a child, although it is unknown if this is her true form. Despite this, she is actually a queen who is greater and more powerful than even the Great Fairies. Her roles in Link's adventures are brief, but they are significant. Interestingly, Fi greatly resembles the Queen of Fairies as seen in The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker The Queen of Fairies resides within the larger of the Mother & Child Isles, which can only be reached by warping inside it with the Ballad of Gales. However, if Link attempts to visit her before rescuing Aryll from the Forsaken Fortress, she remains unseen, telling him there is another he must protect and to return to her at a later time. After learning of Tetra's true identity as Princess Zelda, Link returns to the island, where the Queen of Fairies reveals herself and grants him the ability to use Fire and Ice Arrows. The Queen of Fairies possesses a doll that resembles a Great Fairy when she first appears, which she uses to mimic the movements of the Great Fairies before shattering it into two smaller fairies, both of which gift Link with the powers of fire and ice. Before disappearing, she also mentions that Link is 'just her type', causing Link to look away and blush. The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures The Queen of Fairies appears at Hyrule Castle in the Whereabouts of the Wind. She has been split in two, both halves resembling a River Zora from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. When Link restores her to her true form, she will open the barrier blocking the entrance to Phantom Ganon's lair. The Queen of Fairies also has the ability to destroy hordes of enemies with magic. The animation she uses to do this is visually similar to Link using the Bombos Medallion. Before departing, she promises to tell her friends (presumably the other Great Fairies) across Hyrule to aid the Links on their quest should they meet them. Non-canonical References Hyrule Warriors As part of the Master Quest DLC, Fi's Master Quest outfit is a Queen of Fairies recolor of Fi's standard outfit. Theories The Queen of Fairies is Fi It is possible the Queen of Fairies is actually Fi. The meeting with Queen of Fairies at Mother and Child Isles is her showing herself in a similar way to Fi, and because he is "her type" that she means she is hinting at her connection between herself the hero and semi-revealing that she is actually residing in the sword the entire time. Also the fact Fi and Queen of Fairies share similar or practically same designs and are both spirits. The Queen of Fairies is Navi After the events of Ocarina of Time, it could be that Navi became a Great Fairy as a reward for her aiding of the hero and this is why she takes an extra interest in Link during the cutscene. They are also both noticeably blue. Category:Deities Category:Fairies Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures characters Category:Queens